omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammer Bro
|-|Hammer Bro= |-|Boomerang Bro= |-|Fire Bro= |-|Ice Bro= |-|Army Hammer Bro= Character Synopsis Hammer Bro '''(or '''Hammer Brother) are recurring enemies in the Mario series. They are specialized Koopa Troopascommonly found in pairs (though not exclusively so) who wear light armor and utilize hammers as their main weapons. Hammer Bros. first appear in the later levels of Super Mario Bros. Hammer Bros are described in various games as being the elite of Bowser's army and often appear in games either as powerful generic enemies or as boss characters. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B '''| '''Low 7-B | 4-A Verse: 'Mario Bros '''Name: '''Hammer Bro (Alternatively called Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro and Army Hammer Bro when in different forms) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Elite Turtle Soldier '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (Maintains an infinite supply of hammers, of which he can pull from thin air at any moment), Weapon Mastery (Has proficiency in boomerangs and hammers), Size Manipulation (Capable of making items such as his hammers grow in size for wider range), Magic (In Mario Party DS, it’s shown that Hammer Bros can use magic for offensive battles), Sound Manipulation (Able to produce musical sound so powerful it harms an opponent), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his durability at will, making him able to tank attacks he normally can’t), Beserker Mode, Summoning (Able to bring about the aid of numerous minions of Bowser), Fire Manipulation (Through Fire Bros, he is capable of projecting flames and manipulating fire in his attacks), Ice Manipulation (Ice Bros grants him the ability to manipulate ice and completely freeze over opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Some Hammer Bros have the unique ability to flip between dimensions). Through Candies, Hammer Bro gains the following: Matter Manipulation(Subatomic), Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Creation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication and Aura 'Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Their status as elite minions of Bowser would make them vastly superior to average Goomba, who can survive being attacked with The Bye Bye Canon, who alone were close to this level) | '''Small City Level '(Far stronger than normal Hammer Bros. He’s one of the strongest Hammer Bros, since Hammer Bros are elites, he should easily surpass Private Goomp and Corporal Paraplonk) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting Bowser, who absorbed dozens of stars in the nigh sky and was powered by their energy. Also able to fight the Mario Party 9 cast, including the likes of Mario) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Super Mario Bros era Mario, who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to average Hammer Bros, who are this speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fight with Bowser, who's shown to be comparable to Mario, who himself can dodge attacks that can tag MFTL+ Spaceships) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Small City Class '| '''Small City Class '| 'Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Small City Level '(Can survive attacks from other fellow Hammer Bros, who are vastly more stronger and durability than Goomba) | 'Small City Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can tank hits from Bowser and the rest of The Mario Party cast) '''Stamina: High | High | Extremely high Range: 'Standard Melee Range. A few meters via hammers. 'Intelligence: Above Average (Dr. Topper is a quizmaster, and very intelligent. The Hammer Bros are elite, thus, far smarter than most troops. Army Hammer Bro is the first minion to successfully capture both Mario & Luigi) Weaknesses: Arrogant | Arrogant | None notable Versions: Hammer Bros | Army Hammer Bro | Mario Party Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Giant Claw Hammer, Throwing Claw Hammers, Spiked Shell, Spiked Shell Helmet '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hammer Bro * Hammer Throw: Hammer Bro yields a hammer, and throws it at the foe. ** Hammer Time: Hammer Bro bombards his foe with a rain of hammers. * Valor Up: Hammer Bro increases his durability. * Candy: Hammer Bro can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. ** Red Candies: Candies effect Hammer Bro's speed and/or his opponent's. *** Twice Candy: Doubles Hammer Bro's speed. *** Thrice Candy: Triples Hammer Bro's speed. *** Slowgo Candy: Via time manipulation, Hammer Bro halves his opponent's speed. ** Green Candies: Candies effect Hammer Bro's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. *** Springo Candy: Turns Hammer Bro's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. *** Vampire Candy: Turns Hammer Bro into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. *** Cashzap Candy: Covers Hammer Bro's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. ** Yellow Candies: Candies effect Hammer Bro's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. *** Bowlo Candy: Turns Hammer Bro into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. *** Bloway Candy: Turns Hammer Bro into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. *** Bitsize Candy: Turns Hammer Bro into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. *** Weeglee Candy: Splits Hammer Bro into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. ** Blue Candies: Candies effect Hammer Bro similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. *** Thwomp Candy: Turns Hammer Bro into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Hammer Bro is invulnerable in this form. *** Duelo Candy: Covers Hammer Bro's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Hammer Bro or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. *** Bowser Candy: Transforms Hammer Bro into a Bowser clone. *** Bullet Candy: Transforms Hammer Bro into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Army Hammer Bro * Rage: Becomes immensely stronger than any normal Hammer Brother. ** Roar: A roar makes Army Hammer Bro temporarily untouchable. If touched, his opponent will be stunned briefly, giving him time to land a hit or two. * Hammer Throw: Like the above attack, except now, the hammers are enormous. * Summon: Army Hammer Bro summons a group of normal Hammer Bros. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Weapons Master Category:Hammer Users Category:Soldiers Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Beserkers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4